In recent years, the expansion of the market of information communication devices and business terminals expands a demand for touch input devices such as touch panels and touch pads capable of easily detecting coordinates. There has been known a touch input device including a dome-shaped bulging portion protruding upward in a touch surface as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-202855, 9-305296, and 2010-146206.